deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CuchulainSetanta/Django vs. Jack the Ripper
Django: the slave turned bounty hunter who rescued his beloved wife and tore a bloody path through the worst slave owners in the American South! Jack the Ripper: the rogue assassin whose insane murder spree struck terror into the heart of London! Who is Deadliest? A slave who was separated from his wife Broomhilda when they were sold to separate buyers by the outlaw Brittle brothers, Django was freed by the German bounty hunter Dr. King Schultz, who was tracking the Brittles and needed Django to identify them. After Django helped Schultz kill the Brittles, Schultz took Django on as his student and later partner. After a year, Django and Schultz tracked Broomhilda down to Candyland, a cotton plantation run by the notoriously cruel Calvin Candie. Concocting a scheme to infiltrate Candyland under the guise of slavers and free Broomhilda by pretending to buy her and several of Candie's "mandingo fighters", Django and Schultz's cover was blown and both Candie and Schultz were killed. Though imprisoned and sold as a mine slave by Candie's head house slave and confidant Stephen, Django escaped and returned to Candyland, killing Stephen and finally liberating his wife. Short Range: Slaver's Whip ' ' Thick leather Seven feet long Medium Range: Derringer Concealed in Django's sleeve Quick-draw Long Range: Remington 1858 Sheriff's Six round magazine Natural marksman Dual-wielding Tactics: Bait and Bang After a failed breakout from Candyland, Django was sold to a mine where he would be worked to death. En route to the mine, he told the slavers he was a bounty hunter, showing them a wanted poster (actually a trophy of his first solo bounty) as proof. Claiming the men at Candyland were his targets, he offered to share the bounty with the slavers if they let him go. Fooled by his charisma and the unwitting testimony of the other slaves who had been taken from Candyland, the slavers unchained Django and gave him a pistol, which he quickly turned on them while their guard was down. X-Factors: Pros: Gifted marksman, able to draw and shoot accurately at high speed Ruthless in the pursuit of his goals Charming and charismatic Cons: Not used to fighting stealthy opponents like Jack Determination can get him into trouble Born in Whitechapel, London, the boy who would become Jack the Ripper watched as his mother was murdered by men working for Crawford Starrick, the Grand Master of the Templar Order in London. Imprisoned in Lambeth Asylum by the Templars, Jack was abused by the asylum staff, but was freed by the Assassin Jacob Frye. Called "Jack the Lad" by Jacob, Jack trained as an Assassin in India, mastering the fear tactics and weaponry of the Indian Assassin Brotherhood. However, his mental stability worsened and, after returning to London, Jack began to irrationally blame Jacob for not preventing his mother's death and his imprisonment at Lambeth. Adopting the identity of Jack the Ripper, Jack established a new, radical version of the Assassin's creed, swaying many of the Rooks, a street gang founded by Jacob and his sister Evie to work for the Assassins, to his cause. Hunting Jacob and those still loyal to him, Jack brutally murdered a number of prostitutes affiliated with the Assassins to lure Jacob to him. When Jacob confronted Jack, Jack defeated him in combat and imprisoned him in Lambeth. Using his allies to spread his legend throughout London, bringing the city to its knees, Jack stalked Evie Frye as she attempted to undo his reign of terror. Short Range: The Ripper's Knife Six inch blade Steel Wielded with stunning brutality Medium Range: Fear Bombs Clay and hallucinogenic drugs Causes intense fear in victims Explodes on impact Long Range: Mars Automatic Pistol ' ' One of the first true semi-automatic pistols; most powerful in the world at its time .45 caliber rounds 10 round magazine Large recoil and prone to jamming Tactics: Fear-Based Combat Jack the Ripper is trained in Assassin Brotherhood combat and stealth tactics, but he has added his own, brutal spin. He enjoys striking terror into his victims, brutalizing them in the most savage ways possible to frighten them and any of their comrades who are watching. While using his knife, he prefers to avoid vitals for as long as possible, causing as much damage as he can before letting his victim die. In addition, he is trained in stealth and parkour, stalking his victims and drawing out their battles before striking. His "eagle vision" allows him to see the tiniest details that most other people would miss, allowing him to stalk victims wherever they might flee. X-Factors: Pros: Trained in Assassin combat and tactics, including parkour and "eagle vision" Strong, brutal, and savage combatant Cons: Insane Specializes in hand-to-hand combat, though he is trained in taking down opponents armed with guns Since Django usually works solo or with a single partner and Jack's Rook henchmen do not possess the same skill, training, or weapons as he does, this battle will be one-on-one. Category:Blog posts